I Could Never Just Leave
by TrollengiesFTW
Summary: "Love is not an equation, it is not a contract, and it is not a happy ending. Love is the slate under the chalk, the ground that buildings rise, and the oxygen in the air. It is the place you come back to, no matter where your headed" ― Jodi Picoult


**Hello, I basically wrote this instead of doing my Essay for English. I just had so many Brittana feelings and I needed to get it out somehow. I've been listening to 'Everytime' & 'Mine' on repeat for the past three days. It's been an emotional weekend lol. **

**This is my first Brittana fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

**I Could Never Just Leave**

"What's wrong Britt- Britt?"

"Nothing."

The brunette had been packing her clothes into her suitcase. Tomorrow she would leave to Louisville and go live at one of the many dorms of the University of Louisville. Her classes would start a week and a half from now but freshmen were recommended to arrive at the University early so that they could get used to everything. The blonde had been very quiet the entire day and she had been worried that she was thinking of ending their relationship. When she heard the crack in her girlfriend's voice, she instantly dropped the shirt she had in her hands, not caring where it landed or her worries, and went over to her girlfriend. She kneeled on the floor and took hold of the blonde's hands. That made the blonde look at her in the eye.

"Tell me what's wrong Britt" The blonde sighed and looked down before whispering,

"I'm sad you're leaving Santana."

Santana's expression turned from worry to sadness. She was sad she was leaving too. Not because of Lima or her family and friends, but because she would have to leave her girlfriend, whom she was in love with, Brittany. She was furious when she found out Brittany wasn't graduating. Yeah she knew Brittany wasn't doing so well in her classes, but she didn't know she was failing the grade! She spent days arguing with Principal Figgins, trying to convince him to let Brittany graduate with everyone else, but it was useless. The blonde would have to repeat her senior year.

"I know B, I'm sad too. I told you, I can always stay here and wait for you to graduate that sad excuse of a school." Brittany looked up at her girlfriend's words.

"No, I can't make you do that. You shouldn't have to get stuck here because of me-"

"Brittany, one more year here in Lima isn't that big of a deal. You know I'm not very excited about Louisville. I'm just going to give it a shot because of my mom, but I'd give that up so you can graduate and we both head off to New York."

"But Santana, what will I do in New York? What will we do? You know I'm not smart enough to get into college. I'll only be holding you ba—"

"Never say you are holding me back. That is not true. And don't worry about anything. With the money my mom gave me, I have enough to get us a small apartment and we could live comfortably for a while. Of course, I'll get a job and try to find my fame and you… I noticed how you were eyeing those Julliard applications I had gotten from Ms. Pillsbury. I would help you study your ass off this year so you get the best grades ever and we'll apply to that school and I'm sure they'd accept you because you are one amazing dancer and you're a genius and.."

The latina was cut off by Brittany's lips crashing onto hers. It ended rather quickly because Brittany wanted to keep talking.

"Santana, that all sounds wonderful, but I want you to get a college experience too. I want you to know what college life is like. You got into UL with a full scholarship Santana. I can't just let you drop that, you deserve to give college a chance, even if that's not where you might be staying forever."

Santana was about to interrupt her again, but Brittany kept going,

"I promise you I will work my ass off this year, I will get some nerd to tutor me and I will pass this year with promising grades. You will go to Louisville, knowing that you have someone here who is completely and unconditionally in love with you."

"Brittany… I am so in love with you." Santana had tears streaming down her face. "I promise you that I will come visit you whenever I can. You will be in my thoughts every moment of the day. You will be in my dreams every night." By this point both of them were a crying mess. They were still in the same position: Santana kneeling in front of Brittany holding her hands as if it was her life line.

"I'm going to miss you so much Britt."

"I'm going to miss you so much too Santana."

With that, they crashed their lips together and lay down on the bed, Santana on top of Brittany. Santana sucked on Brittany's neck to leave a hickey, or as they like to call it, a love mark. It was a sign that Brittany belonged to Santana and no one else. They quickly took off their clothes and melted into one another's arms telling each other sweet words and kissing each other passionately.

They made love. There is no other way to describe what they did.

After, they lay on Santana's bed, arms wrapped around each other. Brittany nuzzled herself against Santana's neck and sighed in contentment of being in her soul mate's arms and something else she couldn't quite understand what it was. The brunette seemed to notice Brittany's sigh because she tightened her grip around her girlfriend's waist.

"Mmm, Santana I love you so much. I'm so glad that I'm here with you now."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Britt." Santana replied, kissing her on the forehead.

Both were so tired from what they had done in the past few hours that they simply relaxed even more in each others' arms and fell asleep. Tomorrow a lot would change, but for now they were happy with just being there together.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad. **

**If people like it I'll continue it, but if not I'll just keep working on my other fanfic. But anyways, I know what I want to see happen to Brittana on Glee this season, I just don't know if it'll actually happen sooo this is what this would be for.  
**

**Okay I got to go finish that damn essay :P  
**

**Leave a review if ya want or tweet me at Riverasbee :)  
**

**-S.R  
**


End file.
